The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing high contrast images of objects with the aid of image pick-up elements, such as rows of sensors, sensor arrays, CCD or residual image cameras followed by a signal processing device.
Radar, infrared cameras and conventional television and movie cameras are frequently employed to detect military objects (see, for example, DE 3,631,944 and DE 3,418,394).
The use of radar for the detection of targets requires relatively high expenditures for equipment and a target which has primarily metal characteristics. The use of IR imaging devices requires a clear IR signature, i.e. a heat-radiating target. However, target detection of cold targets (shelters, stationary vehicles, etc.) is difficult.
If television and movie cameras are employed, it often occurs that unequivocal identification of military objects provided with camouflage colors or netting and surrounded by natural vegetation (clutter) is often difficult.